zwiadowcyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cassandra
Cassandra [czyt. kasandra] - księżniczka aralueńska, córka króla Duncana. Jest jedynym dzieckiem władcy, co czyni ją pewną następczynią tronu. Dane z książek Flanagana thumb : Gdyby się nie odezwała, wzięliby ją za chłopaka. Stała u wejścia do kotlinki, była smukła, a je j jasne włosy obcięte były na krótko. Miała na sobie zszarganą tunikę, bryczesy i wysokie buty z miękkiej skóry sznurowane aż po kolana. : - Płonący Most, str. 95 : Teraz Will spostrzegł, że była mniej więcej w jego wieku, a ponadto pod grubą warstwą brudu skrywała się bardzo ładna twarzyczka. : - Płonący Most, str. 95 : (...) uświadomił sobie, że jest nie tylko bardzo ładna, ale wręcz piękna. Prócz tych fascynujących zielonych oczu i jasnych, leciutko rudawych włosów, jej urody dopełniał niewielki, prosty nos i pełne usta, któr ym, zdaniem Willa, brakowało tylko uśmiechu. : - Płonący Most, str. 95 Płonący Most Cassandrę po raz pierwszy poznajemy w Płonącym Moście, gdy spotyka Willa, Gilana i Haracego w Celtii i przyłącza się do nich. Przedstawia im się jako pokojówka księżniczki, Evanlyn. Opowiada im, że Cassandra odwiedzała przyjaciółkę, księżniczkę Madelydd, na dworze króla Celtii, Swyddneda, a ona jej towarzyszyła. Jednak jej oddział napadli wargalowie i tylko jej udało się uciec. Gilan mał wątpliwości, co do tego, czy kobieta naprawdę jest pokojówką. Wątpił w to, ponieważ służący zwykle boją się zwiadowców. Ona mówiła natomiast, że ucieszyła się na ich widok. Meżczyzna podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami z Willem,a później wyjechał chcąc sprowadzić pomoc i przekazać wieści królowi Dun canowi. Will i Horace zaprzyjaźniają się z Evanlyn i razem śledzą wargalów, dochodząc w ten sposób do mostu nad rozpadliną. Umozliwiłby on wargalom zaatakować wojska aralueńskie od tyłu. Księżniczka pomaga spalić most, ale razem z Willem zostaje po drugiej jego stronie. Tam do niewoli pojmuje ją grupka skandian pod dowództwem Eraka Starfollower. Razem zostają wzięci do Skandii. Horace nie został pojmany bedąc po drugiej stronie rozpadliny. Widząc co sie stało, czym prędzej pobiegł po pomoc. Ziemia Skuta Lodem Na poczatku książki Ziemia skuta lodem Cassandra wraz z willem przebywa na wyspie Skorghijl. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźnia się z nim i zdradza mu, że jest córką króla Duncana i że ten prawdopodobnie wkrótce ich wykupi. Ich nadzieja gaśnie jednak, gdy Slagor (skirl statku Wilczy Kieł) dopływa na wyspę i informuje wszystkich, że oberjarl Ragnak przysiągł zemstę na Duncanie i najbliższych członkach jego rodziny. Oznaczało to,że gdyby tożsamość Cassandry została odkryta zabito by ją bezlitośnie. Evanlyn i Will dowiedziawszy sie o tym próbują uciec, jednak bez skutku. Po pewnym czasie przyjaciele zostaja wzięci do Skandii i tam sprzedani jako niewolnicy. Cassandra trafia do kuchni, a Will na dziedziniec. jest to najcięższa możliwa praca i chłopak wkrótce szuka pocieszenia w zielu cieplaku. Młody zwiadowca szybko popada w bezgraniczne uzależnienie. Erak widząc to lituje się nad nimi i pomaga im uciec. Poleca im znaleźć schronienie w drewnianej chatce w lesie sosnowym, gdzie aktualnie nikt nie przebywa. cassandra przez całą drogę opiekuje się Willem, pomagając mu wyjść z uzależnienia. chłopak odzyskuje świadomość na samym końcu książki. Bitwa o Skandię Na początku książki Cassandra i Will nadal przebywają w drewnianej chatce w lesie. Obaj są zaniepokojeni, ponieważ wiosna bardzo szybko się zbliża. Gdy ta nadejdzie do chatki prawdopodobnie przybędą polujący na zwierzynę Skanianie. Podczas, gdy cassandra przebywa w lesie zostaje porwana przez Temudrzeinów do ich obozu. Obcokrajowcy po kłótni zdecydowali o zabiciu dziewczyny. W chwili, gdy podcodził do niej żołnierz z mieczem trafiła go strzała Willa. Młodzieniec poszedł za przyjaciółką, gdy ta długo nie wracała. Temudżeini podejmują następną próbę zabicia dziewczyny, ale w tym momencie z pomocą przychodzą Halt i Horace. Później Cassandra bardzo aktywnie brała udział w bitwie mówiąc Willowi, kiedy wszyscy łucznicy są gotowi do strzału. Halt na poczatku nie był zadowolony z tego, że ksiezniczka bierze udział w bitwie, ale potem stwierdził, że był to dobry pomysł. Po śmierci oberjarla Ragnaka Cassandra ujawnia wszystkim swoją tożsamość. Potem wraca wraz z Willem, Haltem i Horacem do Araluenu, gdzie obejmuje dawne obowiązki. Oddala ją to od Willa, który jest zakłopotany jej wysoką pozycją i nie wie jak się do niej zwracać i odnosić. Dziewczyna zbliża się natomiast do Horacego, który nie ma z tym problemu. Dalsze wyprawy W tomie Okup za Eraka wyrusza na wyprawę do Arydii w imieniu swojego ojca, aby wpłacić okup za Eraka - skandyjskiego jarla, który za bardzo się wstydził przyznać przed własnym krajem, że go złapano. Delegacja aralueńska składa się także z Halta, Willa, Gilana, Horacego oraz Svengala. Do ich karawany dołączą Selethen, wakir Al-Shabah. Okazało się, że Eraka nie ma w Al-Shabah tylko w stolicy Arydii - w Mararoko. Karawana ruszyła przez pustynię do tego miasta. Wtedy przechwyliła ich karawana tualeska, czyli pustynni bandyci pod władzą Yusala. Jedynym, który się uratował był Will, który ruszył w międzyczasie na ratunek Wyrwijowi. Wszyscy pojmani jeńcy mieli zostać straceni, ponieważ jechali pomóc Erakowi, który także był jeńcem Tualegów. Okazało się, że władze nad nimi objął Toshak - skandyjski zdrajca i przeciwnik Eraka. Już na podeście Tualegów zaczął bombardować strzałami Will. Cassandra za pomocą swojej procy pokonała Yusala. W tomie Cesarz Nihon-Ja Cassandra rusza do Nihon-Ja razem z Willem, Haltem, Selethenem oraz Alyss na wyprawę poszukiwawczą Horacego. Już podczas drogi kłóciła się z Alyss podczas ćwiczeń z szermierki. Kurierka bała się, że Cassandra skradnie jej Willa, nie wiedziała, że już wtedy księżniczka kochała Horacego. Po dotarciu do Nihon-Ja okazało się, że panuje tam wojna domowa między cesarzem pragnącym nadać takie same uprawnienia prostym drwalom jak i możnowładcom a wojowniczym ludem senshi, który jest miejscową arystokracją. Cassandra wypełniła w tej wojnie swoje zadanie - razem z Alyss dotarła do Pana Nimatsu i poprosiła o posiłki zbrojne dla Kikori, czyli wojsk cesarza. Pan Nimatsu dowodził dziwnym ludem o nazwie Hasanu. Aby plemię zgodziło się w ogóle wyjść ze swojej mieściny Cassandra i Alyss musiały pokonać grasujące w lesie Uto zło - czyli wielką panterę śnieżną. Wspólnymi siłami udało się osiągnąć ten cel, a między dziewczętami zrodziła się przyjaźń. A kiedy wreszcie dotarli na pole bitwy - wojny już nie było, a cesarz wygrał i zjednoczył kraj. Zaginione Historie Cassandra wzięła ślub królewsi z Horacem na Zamku Redmont. W uroczystości wziął udział m.in. Erak, Selethen oraz sam cesarz Shigeru. Królewski zwiadowca Cassandra ma razem z Horacem dziecko - Maddie. Jest ona nieznośna, kapryśna, ucieka z domu w nocy strzelać z procy i pyskuje. Zdesperowani rodzice oddają ją na nauki Willowi, który jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po śmierci Alyss. Żeby nie kaprysiła, że ma większą pozycję niż inni ludzie wydziedziczyli ją. Kategoria:Aralueńczycy Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Władcy